Tricked
by Blackfoot
Summary: Part two of Deal, we find who James Potter's ghost really is..


  
  
TRICKED.  
BY SONG BIRD  
  
Song Bird's note: Snape's POV. This is the sequel to Deal. Read part one to understand this.  
  
I felt sick as the ghost shook my hand. I felt worse, by having Jessica watch. Then as James was shaking my hand my sick feeling turned to horror. My skin dissolved off my body and on to James Potter! Was this what it felt like to have your soul sucked out? I would've asked Barty Crouch, but being on that little * mission * for Dumbledore, I never got the chance. * Oh well too late now. * A little voice in my brain said.   
  
" Shut up!" I heard myself say.  
  
James let my hand go. Now * he * didn't look like the man I knew before he died. He looked like me. All I was was a shadow of the man who had my body. Then it hit me, he couldn't, or WOULDN'T do a thing like that. Only someone evil, power hungry, some treatchus snake... Snake, snake of course, why hadn't I thought of this before. I had been cruelly tricked by Voldemort.  
  
The lying, murdering, wizard I had once known laughed at the sight of me, transparent, and ghost- like.  
  
" Well, now that I have your body, Severus, you have no choice but to come back. By doing so you will get your body back." The Dark Lord hissed, in my voice.  
  
" I can't." I said.  
  
" Why is that?" Voldemort demanded  
  
" Ghosts aren't allowed to be death eaters, and you promised to let Jessica go."  
  
" Severus, Severus, did you ever pay attention when I trained you?"  
  
" Depends on what you mean by training!" I snarled.  
  
Voldemort looked murderous. He wore the same look I always did when I was angry with one thing or another.  
  
Jessica trembled I could she that she was scared, not of me, but of the one who had control of my body.  
  
I walked over to her, I still felt remotely human, luckily, I wasn't dead, but could Voldemort still kill me? I wondered.  
  
Jessica let me walk over to her, like I said she wasn't afraid of the " ghost" me.  
  
I saw that she was crying, in fear, no doubt, if I wasn't cold, I would've done the same.  
  
I tried to comfort her, I put my hand on her cheek, it went right through her!  
  
Fearing that I might be dead, I managed to ask.  
  
" You didn't even feel that did you?"  
  
" N- no." She sobbed.  
  
" Voldemort!" I shouted.  
  
" You rang?" He drawled, his followers trailing behind.  
  
None of the death eaters were shocked at seeing Voldemort with my body, but for some reason they were shocked at seeing me as a ghost.  
  
" Did you kill him, Master?" Wormtail asked.  
  
" Not yet."   
  
" Then how could he be a ghost if you didn't kill him?"  
  
" Wormtail,"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Do me a favor and shut up." Voldemort said.  
  
I stifled a laugh. Later I saw that Dumbledore, and few fifty thousand or so Ministry wizards, had found out where Voldemort was.  
  
Voldemort had found this out by the triumphant look on my face.  
  
" TRAITOR!!!" Voldemort cried.  
  
" Oh I've been your traitor for 13 years and you never noticed? Wow, how dim can you be?" I hissed.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand. He mumbled tthe Curtrius curse.  
  
This affacted me, but I learned that whatever happened to me, the same thing happened to my body.  
  
LATER.....  
  
Jessica's POV.  
  
I wached as the Dark Lord put the curse, on Severus, then wached as the same thing happened to Voldemort in his body.  
  
So, I thought, If Voldemort kills Severus, he will die too.  
  
" Go on." Severus urged, " Kill me!"  
  
Voldemort grinned, mumbled the Killing Curse, Severus fell into my arms, he was dieing slowly.  
  
I saw that Voldemort was also dieing, but faster then Severus.  
  
I laid Severus on the ground, a split second later, Voldemort was dead, gone for good.  
  
Severus on the other hand was barely alive.  
  
Dumbledore ran over to him.  
  
" What happend?" He asked.  
  
" I- I t- told him- to- to kill me." Severus choked out.  
  
" So he took your body, then you ordered him to kill you?"  
  
" Yes." Severus said, then he closed his eyes, and whispered, " Good- bye, Jessica, Headmaster, tell Potter that I'm sorry , I didn't mean to be such a git."  
  
" He finally adimts it!" The real ghost of James Potter said.  
  
One second later Severus was dead, he had his body back, one mintue too late.  
  
Song Bird's note: Is this a romance? I'm going to be writing Treasure Island, But with the HP Cast. I need a break my hands hurt form typeing since one' o clock!  
  



End file.
